1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing logic data, a logic device for processing the logic data and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices that operate at high speeds and which require a low amount of power, it is necessary to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and which provide multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, it is necessary to increase the complexity and integration density of semiconductor devices.